


Clash of the titans!

by Aeromenca



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeromenca/pseuds/Aeromenca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first little ¨work¨. and it might be a bit confusing since techinically icomes after 5 other stories that are posted here-https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6155200/Aeromenca, but it still should be a good work and highly enjoyable. go check out that link if you want!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash of the titans!

Well, here we are. At the climax of a series that has spawned 6 months worth of work, many fanfics and has quickly climaxed up to this! Well, let's do this! Told from 3rd person author until Aeromenca awakens.

"Hmm...since we are running out of time, I will pull the other three Menca brothers, Smashomenca, Bravely menca, and Aeromenca himself. Now, I will merge you into the wind god, with the sword Salamenca as your weapon. The allies will be merged to, but will be like unconciousness, and their abilities can be used to defeat Kranos. In order to defeat Kranos, I must merge all worlds, including ones shut down due to time constraints, and if you win, all problems in these worlds, including your own home worlds will be resolved, allowing their stories to continue. Also if you win, all of you will embark on a fun and friendly journey together, including allies to the menca bros. More details on that later. Any questions before the fate of the world is put at stake?" The holy voice asked

Noone said a thing or raised their hands, ready to do battle.

"Ok then, let's rumble!" The voice said, merging the heroes

"Ahhhh...that feels nice...but we must do battle! Let's go! I am the conciousness controlling you guys, with you guys being the very close second in commands. Now, we must do our job. We will not lose!" I yell, and explain to my team

I turn to face Kranos, also resurrected. He bangs his fists together, indicating that he's ready for battle.

Kranos is about 45 feet tall, with a monster esque face. He weild gangs all in his mouth like a wooly mammoths, has big pointy ears pike a gremlin, scary eyes like a tiger, has a body like a human, but has arms resembling a giants, with a pair of vampire wings on his back. He has humongous goblin-esque legs, hairy and all.

I simply bang my fists in return, then deliver the first blow, punching Kranos straight in the jaw.

Battle. Clash of the titans, fate of the world on the line. Typical giant battle. Hp will be recited at various times. Field of battle- the colossal arena. Music- Versus Ouroboros(first form) from bravely default/ boss battle theme 2 from SSBB (remaining portion if the battle besides the first and only track runtrough of the first theme. Plus it really envisions good vs evil...)

Kranos roars on response to my punch, smirking at the hit, although I know that it hurt. Two Hp bars appeared above our heads, as a way to measure out foes stamina. Kranos winds up his arms, preparing to deliver a giant punch. I get into a fighting stance, shooting out two rainbow beams at the beast for extra damage. I then charge up a DK style punch, punching him quick, making him flinch, but not enough ti deter him from his punch. He finishes winding up quicker than he had likely hoped, trying to punch while he still could, but I use my wind powers to kick up a powerful breeze, knocking his fist back into his face, and effectively knocking him down.

I unsheath my giant sized Salamenca, slashing him as fast as I could, landing a total of eight hits before he managed to get up, dealing massive damage. Kranos stood up, quickly punching me on the face while I was still slightly off balance, knocking me down and allowing him to kick me three times in the stomach before I did a sweep kick, causing him to lose his balance. I took my sword out again, kicking up a tornado on the spot, throwing it at him, and catching him in the blast. The tornado throws him up, allowing me to slash him hard with my sword, knocking him to the side.

Hit points recap Aeromenca- 40165/41000 Kranos- 67587/90000

I then threw my sword at him, slashing him directly across the waist and preventing him from getting up, then teleported to get it, taking my sword up and sheathing it in his hip, causing him to roar in pain...and smash me into the nearby wall with his fists. He then head butted me, bit me, then punched me in the stomach. I grunted, chucking my sword away from Kranos, who smirked at my 'stupid' action. I then teleported right as he unleashed his ultimate attack, body bash, right into the wall. He was stick until freed, so I charged him, shooting rainbow beams rapid-fire as I approached, dealing as much damage as I could.

As I got within sword reach, I started slashing as fast as I could, landing hundreds of hits on Kranos. I was however sacrificing power for raw speed, but since I was landing so many hits and since speed basically=power, it was an extremely effective attack. However, once I landed my 768th hit, I was thrown out of the way by Kranos, who had finally freed himself from the wall. I looked at the HP bar

Aeromenca- 36435/41000 Kranos-11546/90000

"I can't be the only one who thinks that this is too easy..." I mumbled, and heard many smaller voices telling me to not worry about it

it's not that it's too easy, it's just that you are performing extremely well, or else you would be toast right now, sort of like how Timeomenca performed well against me and Katy... I heard Violet say

Tell me about it...keep this up, and we win easy... I heard Timeomenca say

I simply nodded in response and focused on my enemy, who was panting deeply, and looked about done for.

"Oh, the HP bar is only for a defeat, not the eternal defeat of Kranos. The HP for the eternal defeat is over 900000." I heard the holy voice say over the rest

I simply banged my fists together and shot rapid-fire rainbow beams at Kranos as he approached. The instant he went for a dash slam, I spun dodged then continued firing for a few seconds before I chucked my sword at him, lodging it in his waist.

"Well, you don't get to be a popular fanfiction writer, a successful person with a great job or save the world by taking the easy way out!" I yelled almost cheerfully, unhilting my sword from Kranos's waist, using a new attack he hadn't seen yet

I winded up my right arm as Kranos hot up of the ground, shaking himself back to reality. My right arm started drawing in electricity, and my sword was conducting it. Kranos must have realized what was about to happen, as he roared like he was gasping, then banged both of his fists together quickly, generating a shock wave. The shock wave knocked me off balance, but I got back up, rolling away from a stomp combo attack from Kranos.

But it was already done. I realized the Electricity stored in my sword on myself and caused minor damage, but in return raised my speed by a huge chunk. I wasted to time charging at Kranos using this incredible speed, managing to reach him in less than a second. I then repeated the sword slashing combo, really landing a bunch of hits. The instant Kranos went for the bop strike with one fist. I jumped back at hyper speed, and decided to use the rest of the electricity another way. I stick both of my arms in front of me, focusing the electrical energy on one point, my fingertips. Kranos snarled and charged at me, releasing his hand claws and preparing for a nasty dual slash.

However, the attack I was focusing on did collosal damage at close range, so I gathered up my strength and hung in there. He was within 25 yards or so...starting to pick up a glow on my fingertips...

The attack was almost fully charged, just a bit more...my fingertips were glowing from the energy.

Within 20 yards...

Still not enough, closer yet...my fingertips started crackling.

Within 10 yards...

A little longer...I felt zapping pain on my fingers.

Kranos reached within attacking range, deciding to go for the super close range scratch. He got within a foot...

Just a little longer...wait for it...

Kranos leaned back, then swing his arms with all his might right at my face.

Gotcha... I thought as I ducked the attack

I then quickly put both of my hands on Kranos, performing an energy transfer attack. The electricity flowed into Kranos's body, literally electrifying him, also rendering him completely helpless for the time being. The others sensed that, firing Amy attack they could at Kranos to maximize damage output. I felt a multi powered attack come out of my eyes in the form of eye lasers.

Kranos roared in pain, and was unable to move until the transfer completed. And then eye lasers, combined rainbow beams from Violet and Katy, psychic energy channeled into a beam from Mewthree, string winds from Airomenca, electrical shocks from Eleomenca, plus more electricity from Penelope all included. The dual lasers struck Kranos, and his face said it all.

'FUUUUUUUCKKK! OOOOOOWWWW! OWWW OWWW!' Was something close to what he was thinking for sure. The electricity transfer was almost over. My eye lasers lost power, Kranos regained movement. Then, the electricity shortened out, leaving me with a single sword slash to use, which I did, knocking Kranos almost 50 yards away from me.

I checked the HP bars.

Aeromenca-34567/41000 Kranos- 378967/900000

Woah...that attack did some collosal damage...one more clean strike and it's over...but first, let's go ahead and take his guard down... I told my team

I then charged Kranos again, who was standing back in a defensive stance. I stopped well short of him and pretended to be electrifying myself again. It worked. Drawing Kranos's real ultimate move, the death waves. He space jumped behind the arena, charging up energy with the absolutely terrifying "Ow wow woah..." sort of sound(the sound from Tabuu's off waves), then threw his arms to his sides, releasing three pitch black waves.

I took a deep breath, knowing it was basically all or nothing now. If I dodged this, the setback for using his ultimate move would likely be enough to win. But if I got hit even once...I decided not to think about it too much, instead deciding to focus on dodging the attack.

He released the waves. The first wave approached, and I pulled a roll, dodging it with the smash invincibility flames. Immediately after came wave number two. I jumped, using a midair dodge to dodge that wave also smash style. I landed just in time for the final wave. I once again pulled a roll off, but made sure to time it just right so I didn't die.

I did it. I dodged the waves. I started charging up energy as Kranos space jumped back to the arena, collapsing from the fatigue of using his ultimate move. Charging still...little moree...thats it... go!

The instant I saw the charge, I attacked, placing my palm on Kranos's chest. I transfered the energy, while the same lasers came out. It felt like forever as I awaited this collosal beast's demise. Finally, the charge wore off, and Kranos exploded into red dust, disappearing forever. I cheered, and was split back into the heroes. Except that I was fully in human form.

W were transported back to the circle, and we all cheered, happy to have finally saved the world!

"Congratulations! You have won! Now, the world all except for two things, is saved. First off, you guys will have your own fun little story as a group, menca brothers and allies! Second off, first thing that needs to be done in that story is fix Violet's and Katy's sexuaity to save the legends wrath! Bravely default needs to be fixed as well, final battle will be posted here once it is ready. Other than that, Kirby's adventure through dreamland, kirbys new adventure through dreamland, bowser fiery subway bar, spear palace-a legend if it's own, smash brothers-the hidden story, Pokemon:the tale of the sun, and any other stories I discontinued awhile back are now back online! Updates every so often until the real completion! Wahoo! As for new stories, look out for The Menca Brothers- The Grand Adventure, that will be the longest non lemon assortment fanfic! More details later!" The voice spoke, and I knew exactly what he meant

Everyone nodded, still super pumped for the should be epic results of this battle.

And with that, we were bathed in golden light, forever crowned as heroes.

there's the authors note, the 'voice'. Aeromenca out!


End file.
